Gallery: Magnus Finke / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2
"Double Finked" DF - Magnus working on an invention.jpg DF - An automatic sheep.jpg DF - An automatic hay baler.jpg DF - Hay being pulled into the machine.jpg DF - Magnus getting hay in his face.jpg DF - Axel clearing his throat.jpg DF - Someone else maybe.jpg DF - Much smaller.jpg DF -- Hoping a genius.jpg DF - Take care of you.jpg DF - Doesn't have the time.jpg DF - Enough trouble with children on this island.jpg DF - There was a crate addressed to.jpg DF - What kind of crate.jpg DF - Probably all of the above.jpg DF - The inventing game.jpg DF - Who could fit in with the rest of the.jpg DF - Has a job for you.jpg DoubleFinked-169-MagnusHayBaler1.jpg DoubleFinked-171-MagnusHayBaler3.jpg DoubleFinked-172-MagnusHayBaler4.jpg DoubleFinked-174-Magnus1.jpg DoubleFinked-175-TakeThatThingAway.jpg DoubleFinked-176-Magnus2.jpg DoubleFinked-181-BabyRamblefang4.jpg DoubleFinked-183-Disgusting.jpg DoubleFinked-186-GoodDragon.jpg DoubleFinked-190-BabyRamblefang8.jpg DoubleFinked-191-Magnus3.jpg DoubleFinked-213-UncleMagnusTookTheEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-273-DoGoodersRuinedEverything.jpg DoubleFinked-274-GuessIllBeGoing.jpg DoubleFinked-275-ILikedIt.jpg DoubleFinked-276-Excellent.jpg DoubleFinked-280-HidesBehindAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-282-WasThereEverAnyDoubt.jpg "Divewings" "Mecha-Menace" MM - Axel and Magnus having been hiding behind a crate and a barrel.jpg MM -Magnus and Axel peeking out from behind a tree.jpg MM - I know that.jpg MM - I wonder if.jpg MM - Did you triple check them.jpg MM - Get what exactly.jpg MM - Magnus having fallen to ground.jpg MM - A lantern.jpg MM - Left out.jpg MM - Thank you Rescue Riders.jpg MM - Axel having given Magnus a sprocket.jpg MM - It's finished.jpg MM - You're replaceable.jpg MM - Magnus laughting.jpg MM - All that chief.jpg MM - My latest invention.jpg MM - And witness the.jpg MM - Boys and girls.jpg MM - My mechano dragon.jpg MM - Because I'm a genius.jpg MM - Is better.jpg MM - The wings of the mechano dragon having been brought out.jpg MM - Will take to the skies.jpg MM - Rise mechano dragon.jpg MM - Pedal faster.jpg MM - Rise, Rise.jpg MM - You did things for Huttsgalor.jpg MM - Observe.jpg MM - The people running to Magnus.jpg MM - Please stop.jpg MM - The villagers cheering Magnus.jpg MM - Anything to get us out of here.jpg MM - The mechano dragon landing.jpg MM - Doesn't need us anymore.jpg MM - Magnus Finke being named the spring king.jpg MM - Magnus saying thank you.jpg MM - Duggard trying to put the special helmet on Magnus.jpg MM - Magnus wearking the special helmet.jpg MM - I never could have done.jpg MM - Leyla returning from the fields.jpg MM - Leyla about to grab more bags of seed.jpg MM - Leyla having grabbed a bag of seed.jpg MM - I order you.jpg MM - Huttsgalor doesn't need you anymore.jpg MM - Planting is a whole different thing.jpg MM - To plant the field.jpg MM - Then consider this a test.jpg MM - Summer grabbing another bag of seed.jpg MM - The townspeople approaching the field.jpg MM - Plant like your happiness depends on it.jpg MM - Because it does.jpg MM - It's better.jpg MM - The mecha dragon heading towards the hill.jpg MM - The machine having gone above everybody.jpg MM - Magnus once again saying my mechano dragon.jpg MM - The mechano dragon chasing Magnus.jpg MM - It's heading for the lanterns.jpg MM - Cutter changing the mechano dragons direction.jpg MM - Where is my mechano dragon.jpg MM - Duggard looking for the helmet back from Magnus.jpg MM - Magnus giving the helmet back to Duggard.jpg MM - Make no mistake.jpg MM - The mechano dragon running through the table of luck lanterns.jpg MM - Magnus noticing what happened.jpg MM - That was unfortunate.jpg MM - Magnus seeing the townspeople angry at him.jpg MM - Magnus running to catch up with Axel.jpg "Game of Horns" GOH - I will play the game of horns.jpg GOH - I like the hat.jpg GOH - Oh, he will.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon landing by Ottil.jpg GOH - This is what I am using to shoot.jpg GOH - The arrow coming back at Elbone.jpg GOH - This is my event.jpg GOH - Duggard having shot the arrow.jpg GOH - Magnus saying Axel.jpg GOH - Paragrah b.jpg GOH - Magnus with his hammer on the nail.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon helping get the nail in.jpg GOH - Tree climbing.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon grabbing Magnus.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon having put Mgnus at the top of the tree.jpg GOH - The rescue riders by the docks.jpg GOH - Magnus saying what.jpg GOH - I Duggard the decisive.jpg GOH - As part of my clan.jpg GOH - It's not fair.jpg GOH - Then I'll start adopting.jpg GOH - Who here wants to be adopted.jpg GOH - No matter.jpg GOH - The boulder having landed and stopped.jpg GOH - Our friends the flyhoppers.jpg GOh - Cutter having sent the boulder flying.jpg GOH - The boulder having gone farther than Magnus' boulder.jpg GOH - Apple picking.jpg GOH - Magnus catching the falling apples.jpg GOH - Magnus having made a sculpture of himself.jpg GOH - A bunch of chickens around the mechano dragon.jpg GOH - Elbone doing a terrible chicken call.jpg GOH - Magnus dancing.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon having pulled up some fish.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon at the starting line.jpg GOH - For maximum speed.jpg GOH - Leyla saying huh.jpg GOH - Did someone step in slinkwing goo.jpg GOH - So it would harden faster.jpg GOH - Get used to calling my uncle.jpg GOH - Ta ta Rescue.jpg GOH - The race having started.jpg GOH - The tangle vine having gotten one of Burple's legws.jpg GOH - This is delightful.jpg GOH - Clumsiness.jpg GOH - Any victory worth having.jpg GOH - Now at the icy northern tip.jpg GOH - Pull the lever.jpg GOH - Starting to walk on the ice.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon coming down the hill.jpg GOH - The grass seem greener.jpg GOH - I didn't know it had a prancing mode.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon near the end of the race.jpg GOH - Magnus having gotten off the mechano dragon.jpg GOH - Prepared remarks.jpg GOH - Magnus rubbing it in.jpg GOH - Burple approaching the mechano dragon.jpg GOH - Magnus heading for the finish line.jpg GOH - Magnus diving for the finish line.jpg GOH - Magnus not quite to the finish line.jpg GOH - Magnus having been run over by Burple.jpg GOH - Leyla and Duggard running to Burple.jpg GOH - Magnus crying foul.jpg GOH - Looks like an accident to me.jpg GOH - Stuck in slinkwing goo.jpg GOH - Hannahr pointing up to the cheifly helmet of chiefdom.jpg GOH - Hannahr once again blowing the horn.jpg Magnus Finke / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2 Magnus Finke / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2